


Give it a shot

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, First Meetings, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Mi hai sparato!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _haze_ \+ _tema libero! [200 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)

Lo arruolano - anche se _arruolare_ è una parola grossa, qui - in un vicolo del Queens, sotto un temporale sferzante, intrappolato tra bidoni rovesciati e pareti di mattoni sporchi.   
  
“ _Mi hai sparato!_ ”   
  
Quel figlio di puttana - _Coulson,_ ha detto di chiamarsi, Agente Coulson dell’agenzia col nome più lungo mai inventato, prima di piantargli una pallottola nella gamba solo perchè prima aveva provato lui a piantargli una freccia nella spalla - ha il coraggio di suonare scocciato. “Credevo avessimo finito di constatare l’ovvio,” dice, rinfoderando la pistola. Si ferma a fissarlo con le mani unite dietro la schiena, la testa educatamente piegata di lato, e se non l'avesse appena inseguito per sette isolati Clint potrebbe anche scambiarlo per la persona più ordinaria del mondo.   
  
Si scosta i capelli fradici dagli occhi e sposta il peso dalla gamba ferita all’arco puntato a terra. È in un vicolo cieco e senza più frecce, tanto vale mettersi comodi. “Sparate a tutti quelli che volete assumere?”   
  
Confuso nella cortina grigia di pioggia, quasi si perde il minuscolo sorriso di Coulson. “Solo a chi ne vale davvero la pena.”   
  
La verità è che è una delle cose più carine che gli abbiano mai detto.


End file.
